Because of You
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: "Kau tau, kemudian pangeran datang. Dan dengan ciuman cinta sejatilah, kutukan sang putri dapat terlepas. Akhirnya sang putri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya."
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Because of You © kurokurokarasu~chan**

**==oo0oo==**

"_Kau tau, kemudian pangeran datang. Dan dengan ciuman cinta sejatilah, kutukan sang putri dapat terlepas. Akhirnya sang putri terbangun dari tidur panjangnya."_

**==oo0oo==**

"MIKKKAAASSSAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara melengking yang sontak membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menoleh. Suara yang mungkin bisa membuat gendang telingamu pecah jika berada di radius 2 m dari sumber suara. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, gadis yang selalu mengenakan syal merah di lehernya menoleh. Tampak rambut hitam sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai, serta mata abu-abu yang penuh misteri yang menjadi ciri khas dari wanita bernama Mikasa. Tatapan matanya yang sendu seolah menarikmu, tapi jika kau dalami tatapan itu seolah ada duri yang akan menghujamu jika kau tak segera beralih.

"Sasha? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mikasa pada Sasha yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya. Dia melihat gadis ekor kuda tengah bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya untuk berbicara.

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu aku merindukanmu." Cengiran khas Sasha menghiasi wajahnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi. Sasha adalah teman Mikasa selama masa kuliah dulu. Terakhir kali bertemu adalah ketika kelulusan, karena setelah itu semua orang termasuk Mikasa berpencar mencari hidupnya masing-masing. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasha di sela nafasnya yang sudah mulai teratur.

"Baik." jawab mikasa singkat.

"Kau mau ke mana? Aku mau ke tempatku bekerja di ujung jalan ini sekarang. Kalau searah kita bareng saja." Sasha menawarkan.

"Aku mau ke tempat kerjaku juga. Sekarang kau bekerja di mana?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai kepala chef di restoran. He he he, tak kusangka kegemaranku memasak dan makan bisa berguna juga. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasha.

"Aku sebagai asisten editor di penerbit Recon." jawab mikasa singkat. Kali ini ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis khas Mikasa.

"Wah itu tak terlalu jauh dari restoran tempatku berkerja. Sesekali mampirlah kalau sedang istirahat makan siang. Ayo kalau terus berdiri di sini kita bisa terlambat." Sasha menunjuk tempat mereka berdiri, sebuah trotoar untuk pejalan kaki yang dipenuhi orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. Sebagian besar adalah pekerja kantoran dan anak sekolah.

"Kau benar Sasha." Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasha. Dia merapatkan syal merahnya, berusaha mencari celah kehangatan di tengah dinginya musim gugur yang tengah berlangsung.

Jalanan yang berwarna monoton karena mantel abu-abu atau coklat yang dipakai hampir semua orang di sana, kecuali beberapa dari mereka yang lebih memilih untuk menggunakan mantel berwarna mencolok. Orang dengan mentel moncolok bisa dengan mudah dilihat, karena jumlah mereka memang sedikit. Mikasa mengasumsikan jika orang-orang yang menggunakan mantel itu adalah mereka yang memiliki kepribadian yang menonjol, meski tak semuanya. Sedangkan mikasa kini menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang ia tutupi dengan mantel coklat. Derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru bisa ia dengar dengan jelas, mungkin bagi hewan-hewan kecil derap langkah kaki manusia pagi hari ini seperti genderang yang mengerikan.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasha di pertigaan, Mikasa lurus sejauh kurang lebih 200 m dan berhenti sejenak. Di gedung tempat ia berhenti terdapat tulisan besar "RECON PUBLISHER". Mikasa memasuki gedung berwarna putih yang agak kusam. Gedung itu tak terlalu tinggi seperti gedung pencakar langit lainya. Gedung itu hanya memiliki 7 lantai, dan dengan warna putihnya yang kini menjadi sedikit kusam, gedung itu nampak sedikit lebih tua dibandingkan dengan gedung lainya.

"Selamat pagi." Mikasa memberikan salam sebagai formalitas kepada beberapa pegawai lainya yang sudah terlihat sibuk bahkan sebelum jama masuk kerja. Kemudian ia naik ke lantai 3 untuk menemui atasanya.

"Tok. Tok. Tok."

"Hannes-san, ini aku Mikasa."

"Oh! Mikasa, masuklah."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hannes mikasa membuka pintu ruang kerja Hannes. Di sana ia bisa melihat seorang pria berumur 30 an, berambut pirang dan tatapan _hazzel _lembut yang tengah menyambut kedatangan Mikasa. Di mejanya terdapat tumpukan naskah yang nampaknya baru datang kemarin sore dan akan diperiksa hari ini.

Setelah mikasa duduk, ia melanjutkan. "Tentang naskah yang kemarin kubaca. Aku punya beberapa rekomendasi." ucap Mikasa datar. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa naskah yang tak kalah tebal dari Hannes dari dalam tasnya. "Ini." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, ada yang membuatmu tertarik Mikasa? Kau sudah _resume _naskahnya?" tanya Habbes sembari mengambil naskah-naskah itu ke tanganya.

"Sudah. Yang di amplop coklat itu _resume_ dari naskah-naskah yang kubaca kemarin." jawab Mikasa singkat. "Ini yang baru datang Hannes-san? Boleh aku membacanya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Boleh saja Mikasa." Jawab Hannes sambil membuka amplop coklat pemberian Mikasa untuk ia baca.

Suasana menjadi hening di dalam ruangan Hannes, baik Mikasa maupun Hannes tenggelam ke dalam naskah yang mereka baca. Seringkali terdengar lembar kertas yang dibalik oleh Mikasa, atau Hannes yang melihat naskah yang Mikasa maksudkan dan mencocokannya dengan _resume _yang Mikasa buat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikasa, maskah 'YOU' yang kau maksudkan ini berdasarkan dongen _sleeping beauty _bukan?" tanya Hannes.

Mikasa mendongak. "Iya Hannes-san. Menurutku itu cerita yang sangat menarik. Ceritanya berseting di jaman moderen, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kesan klasik yang sesuai dengan carita _sleeping beauty _itu sendiri, bahasa yang digunakan juga bagus." Mikasa memberikan pendapatnya tentang naskah berjudul YOU yang ia usulkan pada Hannes.

"Hoo, akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Nanti akan kubaca keseluruhan naskahnya. Tumben kau suka dengan hal-hal berbau dongeng Mikasa."

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja menurutku itu bagus." Kata Mikasa.

Sedetik kemudian ia ingat ketika membaca naskah itu. Naskah itu mengingatkan Mikasa tentang seseorang. Selalu seperti itu, jika ingat tentang dia. Mikasa akan hanyut dalam pikiranya tentang orang itu, senyumnya yang seperti matahari, dia yang tak pernah berfikir untuk menyerah, sorot _emerald _yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Seolah Mikasa hafal betul setiap detail yang dimiliki orang itu.

"Eren.." gumamnya lirih—hingga mungkin tak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

**==oo0oo==**

"Jadi bagaimana Erwin? " ucap sebuah suara berat yang terdengar mengitimidasi. Suara itu menggema di sebuah ruangan berukuran kurang lebih 4x6 bernuansa abu-abu. Di ruangan yang tampak berantakan dengan tumpukan berkas dan buku tebal berdiri duduk seorang laki-laki di atas sofa berwarna hitam legam. Di depan laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengan nada angkuh, ada seorang lagi laki-laki berambut pirang.

Laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Erwin Smith mendongakkan wajahnya. Tampak sorot _sapphire_ di matanya, dan juga wajahnya yang tegas. Laki-laki itu memiliki aura yang bisa membuatmu mengikuti kata-katanya. "Aku tau Levi. Kasus ini memang berkembang ke arah yang tak terduga." nada bicaranya tegas, dengan intonasi mantap. "Jika kita bisa mendapatkan bukti tentang transaksi yang dilakukan saat itu, maka semua bukti tak akan bisa terelakkan lagi."

"Ya, aku tau itu. Karena itu aku menyelidikinya. Kau mau tau hasilnya? Sangat mengejutkan sekali. Kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan kasus ini Erwin." Laki-laki dengan nada angkuh bernama Levi itu berkata yakin. Matanya berkilat kala itu.

"Katakan Levi."

"2 tahun lalu, di hari ketika kita menspekulasikan mereka melakukan transaksi itu. Di hari itu juga, ada kecelakaan yang menwaskan seorang laki-laki. Kau masih ingat itu kan Erwin. 2 tahun lalu di Distrik Rose. Kukira laki-laki yang tewas itu adalah saksi yang dibinasakan." Levi menjelaskan.

"Lalu? Menurutmu laki-laki yang tewas itu bisa berbicara sekarang ini? Atau dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang saat itu?" tanya Erwin berusaha mengorek penjelasan dari Levi.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk mempercayai opsi pertamamu. Aku percaya dengan opsi kedua." Levi meneggak segelas air yang ada di depanya hingga habis. Kasus mafia lokal yang ia tangani selama beberapa tahun sempat mengalami jalan buntu. Beberapa kasus yang ia tangani kemarin menyangkut tentang kasus mafia lokal yang ia tau diketuai oleh Annie Leonheart. Perlahan-lahan ia merasa mampu menyelesaikannya, terlebih setelah informasi terakhir yang ia dapat.

"Jangan ceroboh Levi. Kau tau sudah berapa rekan kita yang kehilangan nyawanya. Gunther, Eldo, Petra."

"Kau pikir aku siapa" tanya Levi.

"Kau benar, aku percaya padamu. Jangan sampai terbunuh. Dan jangan biarkan orang lain menjadi korban karena Annie." Erwin menghela nafas dan kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursi yang ia duduki. Dia merasa lelah beberapa hari ini. Belakangan ini semakin banyak kasus yang berkaitan dengan Annie Leonheart. Erwin tak habis pikir, banyak sekali pihak yang terkait. Bahkan kemarin terungkap kalau mentri ekonomi juga menjadi kaki tangan Annie. "Lalu kau tau siapa laki-laki yang tewas saat kecelakaan itu?" tanya Erwin.

Levi menyeringai. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dia memeperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Erwin, difoto itu nampak seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan iris emerald yang tengah tertawa.

"Yang ku tau keluarganya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan teman dia hidup bersama kedua teman dekatnya sebelum menigggal. Aku pergi duluan Erwin, aku tak ingin buang-buang waktu." Levi berbalik dan kemudian mengambil mantel coklat tua miliknya yang tergantung di balik pintu.

**==oo0oo==**

Iris abu-abu mikasa mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Baru saja cahaya menyilaukan melewati dirinya, dan kini ia seolah berada di tempat yang tak begitu asing baginya. Sekali lagi Mikasa mengerjap, ia mencari sumber cahaya itu dan menemukan lampu menyala di atap tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Perlahan ia bisa mendengar kebisingan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memasukan terlalu banyak garam kedalamnya! Uwahh Asin sekali! Ini terlalu asin!" seseorang berseru.

"Mana kutau, kau tadi bilang garam secukupnya. Jadi kukira 5 sendok garam itu cukup." Terdengar pembelaan atas apa yang baru saja Mikasa dengar.

Mikasa kenal kedua suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. "Eren.." ucapnya pelan.

"Woah, kau sudah bangun Mikasa?" seseorang dengan iris _sapphire_ dan rambut pirang muncul dari balik sofa tempat Mikasa berbaring.

"Armin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya ini aku, kau tidur pulas sekali tadi. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Demammu sudah turun?" tanya Armin.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian." Mikasa bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia ingat betul kalau ia mendengar suara Eren tadi. "Eren mana?" tanya Mikasa dengan suara yang parau. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, matanya nanar.

"Ah, dia ada di dapur. Payah sekali Mikasa dia memasukkan 5 sendok garam ke dalam bubur." Armin menggerutu. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kelakuan Eren, yah itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Mikasa dan Armin.

Mikasa beranjak dari tempatnya tidur tadi. Ia tak peduli jika ini mimpi sekalipun, asalkan dan Eren di sana ia tak peduli jika yang ia hadapi sekarang ni hanya mimpi. Mikasa selalu merindukan Eren sejak hari itu, asalkan bisa melihat dan memeluk Eren meski Cuma mimpi Mikasa merasa semua ini sudah cukup.

"Eren.." panggilnya lagi, namun suaranya sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti gumaman saja.

"Hei, Mikasa tunggu. Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja. Kau kan masih demam." Armin mencoba mencegah Mikasa untuk bangkit.

"Tidak Armin, .. Eren.. aku ingin bertemu dengan Eren..." Mikasa melewati Armin yang menghadangnya.

"Hei Mikasa. Aduh.." Armin akhirnya menyerah dan membantu mengawasi Mikasa hingga Mikasa tiba di dapur.

Mikasa tak merasakan apapun yang salah pada tubuhnya, tapi sekuat apapun berusaha seolah speerti tenaganya tak mau keluar, ia heran ia jalan sempoyongan. Hanya untuk mencapai dapur ia harus berusaha keras. Iris abu-abunya berbinar, ia mendapati sosok yang dicarinya di dalam dapur. Sama seperti yang ia ingat, Eren yang selalu ada di ingatanya tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Eren.." Mikasa memanggil.

Eren menoleh. "Woh, Mikasa kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Mikasa. _Tidak apa walau ini mimpi. _Mikasa selalu berkata seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Sekarang ini ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Eren. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mendekati Eren. Aroma yang selalu ia ingat dan tak pernah berubah, aroma Eren. Sosok Eren yang kian dekat dan makin jelas. Iris _emerald _yang selalu bersinar. Mikasa sangat merindukan semua itu.

"Hei Mikasa hati-hati. Kau bisa jatuh." Dengan sigap Eren menangkap lengan Mikasa yang gagal meraih meja di dekatnya.

"Eren.." lengan Mikasa refleks langsung melingkari leher Eren. "Eren.." panggilnya lagi.

"Mikasa?" Eren merasa kaget tiba-tiba Mikasa memeluknya erat seperti sekarang ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Mikasa terisak, ia bisa mendekap Eren seperti sekarang ini. Eren yang selalu hangat, yang selalu dirindukanya. "Jangan pergi lagi Eren. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ucap Mikasa di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun.." Eren menanggapi mikasa dan memeluk Mikasa balik. "Apa yang terjadi Mikasa?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Aku bermimpi kau pergi jauh sekali sampai aku tak bisa menggapaimu." Jawab Mikasa.

"_Gomen _Mikasa. Aku membuatmu khawatir." kata Eren. Suara Eren yang melembut, seperti yang selalu Mikasa ingat.

Ketika itu Mikasa merasakan ada hal yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di lenganya yang mendekap Eren. Mikasa membuka matanya, ia mendapati warna merah pekat mendominasi pandanganya, melumuri lengan dan tubuhnya. Bau anyir yang tercium jelas di hidungnya, tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa mual. "Ini.." Mikasa tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, gedung yang mengelilinginya terasa tak asing, orang-orang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Teriakan-teriakan, pekikan, semua seolah bertanya padanya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya!?"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Teriakan seperti itu memenuhi telinganya. Mikasa merasakan ada yang menarik dirinya. "_Onee-chan _, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo berdiri." Mikasa bisa mendengar orang itu berbicara padanya. Mikasa hanya melirik ke arah orang itu. Tapi yang Mikasa lakukan hanya mendekap Eren semakin kuat. Tubuhnya masih hangat saat itu.

"Eren.." katanya terbata. "E..ren.." Mikasa berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Suaranya seolah menolak untuk keluar dan berdiam di tenggorokanya. Dia tak bisa merasakan detak jantung atau nafas dari Eren. Eren yang dipeluknya tak bergerak, sama sekali. "Eren.." nafas Mikasa mulai sesak, tanganya gemetaran tapi tak dapat digerakan, bau anyir yang menusuk hidungnya membuat jantungnya berdetak makin cepat hingga seolah ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Semua seolah berjalan lambat saat itu.

"Tidak Eren.. kumohon jangan pergi.." perlahan air mata mulai mengalir di wajah mikasa. "Hu.. EREEENNN!" Mikasa berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berkali-kali kemudian ia berteriak memanggil nama Eren, seolah Eren akan mendengarnya dan kembali padanya. Ia mengeratkan dekapanya, mencari tanda kehidupan, berharap masih tersisa sedikit saja di sana. Tangisan pilu Mikasa terdengar menyedihkan. Ia berteriak putus asa dan terus memanggil nama Eren.

"Mikasa sudahlah.." samar ia mendengar suara itu, dan berusaha menariknya menjauh dari Eren.

Mikasa bersikukuh dan tetap memeluk Eren yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Dia menepis tangan yang menariknya, ia tak ingin pergi dari Eren, ia ingin bersama Eren. Ia tak ingin kehangatan Eren pudar dan meninggalkanya.

"kasa..Mikasa!"

Mikasa membuka perlahan matanya. Samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mikasa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang.

Begitu sadar, Mikasa langsung terbangun. Nafasnya terengh-engah, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. "EREN!" dia berteriak. "Eren.." seketika itu teriakanya melemah. "Hiks.. Eren.." Mikasa terisak. "Kupanggil berapa kalipun ia tak bergerak.."

Iris _sapphire _yang jernih itu memandang sedih ke arah Mikasa. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Mikasa gemetaran. Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Mikasa, tangan itu terasa dingin seperti es. "Dia sudah tidak ada lagi Mikasa."

"Aku tau itu Armin..aku tau itu.." ucap Mikasa di sela isakanya.

"Kau harus istirahat. Kau demam, panasmu tinggi sekali. Sebaiknya besok kau tidak usah masuk ke kantor dulu. Biar aku yang menghubungi Hannes-san." Armin tersenyum. Ia membetulkan selimut Mikasa. Kemudian ia menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Mikasa.

"Terimakasih Armin."

"Sama-sama. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

Armin sudah bersama dengan Mikasa dan Eren semenjak kecil. Mereka bertiga berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama, kemudian setelah dewasapun mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Armin menganggap Mikasa dan Eren adalah keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena 2 tahun lalu Eren meninggal. Dan armin tau, hingga saat ini kematian Eren masih menyisakan luka yang mendalam untuk Mikasa.

**==oo0oo==**

Mikasa merapatkan syal merahnya, berusaha mencari kehangatan darinya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya memperparah keadaanya yang sedang tidak baik. Ia sedikit menyesali tidak menuruti perkataan Armin untuk beristirahat di apartemennya hari ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Armin hanya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan karena persediaanya sudah habis sekarang.

Hawa dingin membuat Mikasa sedikit oleng, maka Mikasa bergegas untuk mencapai minimarket yang ada di ujung jalan dekat apartemenya. Butuh waktu kira-kira 15 menit jalan kaki.

"Dingin sekali." Ucapnya sambil meniup tangannya untuk kemudian digosokan ke wajahnya.

"Mikasa." Terdengar suara berat yang memanggil namanya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya Mikasa menoleh. Dia merasa asing dengan suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Dalam pikiranya ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati pria yang menurut Mikasa asing tengah berdiri kokoh di hadapanya.

Pria itu memakai mantel berwarna hitam sama dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam dan pandanganya tertuju lurus pada Mikasa. Ia memiliki iris gelap yang seolah menarikmu dengan ketenangan dan aura menikam yang dimilikinya. Eksistensinya terasa bisa menyeretmu dalam diam.

"Siapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." Seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Mikasa laki-laki itu langsung mengatakan tujuanya.

"Maaf, aku harus masuk ke dalam." Mikasa mengabaikan laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapanya dan berniat untuk sesegera mungkin masuk ke dalam minimarket.

"Eren Jeager." kata laki-laki itu dengan suara lantang.

Sontak Mikasa berhenti, tubuhnya mematung mendengar nama Eren disebutkan. Mendadak ia teringat orang-orang berpakaian hitam terus menghantui pikiranya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia meoleh lagi untuk melihat baik-baik laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapanya.

"Kau teman Eren Jeager bukan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Lidah Mikasa telalu kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki misterius yang kini ada di hadapanya. Detak jantungnya meningkat, nafasnya sesak. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menusuknya, karena yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah laki-laki yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanya.

'_Tetaplah hidup, Mikasa'_

Mikasa teringat dengan bisikan kalimat terakhir Eren. Kalimat itu memonopoli pikiranya, yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini adalah bagaimana ia lari dari orang misterius yang mengenakan mantel hitam yang ada di hadapanya, agar ia tetap hidup.

Sedetik dua detik Mikasa mengatur nafasnya, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Aku akan tetap hidup Eren. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Lalu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, dengan secepat kilat ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari. Mikasa berlari secepat yang ia bisa, ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memperlambat larinya. Ia tak ingin mati, ia harus tetap hidup dan melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak ingin mati seperti ini. Sayup dibelakang ia mendengar namanya diteriakan, Mikasa yakin yang memanggilnya adalah laki-laki yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Kubilang tunggu dulu!" Mikasa mendengar suara itu jelas tepat dibelakangnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan tanganya ditarik dan mau tak mau itu membuat Mikasa berhenti. Mikasa tak menyerah ia berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari laki-laki misterius itu. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Laki-laki itu berseru.

Mikasa tak mempercayainya, ia masih berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman tangan laki-laki misterius itu, Mikasa bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu semakin mempererat cengkramanya.

"Tenanglah Mikasa." Laki-laki itu melembutkan nada bicaranya.

Mendadak kepala Mikasa seperti habis dihantam sesuatu, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Mikasa makin lemas, ia seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. 'Eren..aku tak akan mati di sini.' Pikirnya. Pandanganya menjadi kabur, laki-laki itu menjadi seperti bayangan yang perlahan-lahan menghilang besamaan dengan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti Mikasa.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi denganmu. Oi! Bertahanlah!" sayup-sayup Mikasa bisa mendengar suara itu di telinganya.

_**To be continoued~**_

_**Yosh! ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom SnK. masih banyak kekurangan, apa lagi typo yang bertebaran. tadinya mau dibikin one shot, tapi kok kepanjangan he he he. akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jadi multi chap. tapi gak tau juga mau selesai di chap berapa, tapi yang jelas gak panjang-panjang kok he he he**_

_**yosh! terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini, :) doakan semoga banyak dapet inspirasi dan cepet update yah! xD silakan tinggalkan review ^^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2_**

Tangan yang sedari tadi bergandengan erat itu terlihat sedikit gemetar. Semakin mereka mengeratkan genggaman satu sama lain, semakin meningkat pula detak jantung mereka. Hingga seolah kedua orang itu bisa mendengar detak jantung satu sama lain. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah mereka.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Mikasa." Ucap suara berat milik seorang pemuda yang berusaha menenangkan gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku tau Eren." Mikasa itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jangan bergerak Mikasa. Atau mereka akan mendengar suara gerakan kita. " kata Eren lagi.

"Tapi Eren, yang kau lakukan ini sangat berbahaya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu." Terdengar suara Mikasa sedikit gemetaran.

"Ini pasti bisa membantu polisi Mikasa." Kata Eren lagi. Ia tengah merekam pembunuhan yang terjadi di jalanan dekat dengan tempat mereka berada. Awalnya mereka seperti mendengar teriakan seseorang, tapi mendadak teriakan itu terdengar seperti suara yang disumpal.

Saat ini Eren dan Mikasa sedang bersembunyi di sebuah lorong gelap. Tak ada cahaya lampu yang bisa menerobos tempat mereka bersembunyi karena gedung tinggi di kiri kanan yang menghalangi cahaya lampu. Tempat itu sunyi, hanya terdengar tetesan air, atau terkadang cicitan tikus, suara nafas yang memburu dan bisikan percakapan singkat Mikasa dan Eren.

Saat itu tanpa mereka duga ada sebuah kaleng yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga mungkin komplotan penjahat yang sedang diawasi Eren mendengarnya.

"Hei! SIAPA ITU?" terdengar seseorang di ujung jalan berseru.

"Gawat!" Eren merarik ponselnya. Ia tau satu dari beberapa orang yang ia awasi itulah yang berseru.

Detak jantung Mikasa makin menjadi. "E..ren.." ucap Mikasa terbata. "Ayo..lari.." air mata hampir jatuh dari matanya. Ia menarik tangan Eren, mengajaknya untuk lari.

"Sial!" umpat Eren. Sejenak ia berfikir, dahinya berkerut. Sedari tadi ia tau kemungkinan kalau ini terjadi. Dan ia menyesal telah membiarkan Mikasa terlibat. Dalam kepalanya terbesit sesuatu. Dia menahan tangan Mikasa yang menariknya untuk pergi.

"Tidak Mikasa. Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Kalau kau pergi, semua ini tidak ada artinya." Kata Eren sembari menutupi Mikasa dengan sampah-sampah plastik yang ada di sekitarnya. Lalu ia menarik tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya, dan menempatkanya sedemikan rupa hingga Mikasa tertutup.

"Tapi Eren, aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku!" Mikasa berseru. Ia tak mau bayanganya menjadi kenyataan, bayangan jika Eren benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanya.

Dengan terburu-buru Eren melepas syal merah yang selalu ia gunakan, itu adalah hadiah dari ibu Eren sewaktu beliau masih hidup. lalu ia memakaikanya pada Mikasa.

"Kumohon Mikasa.." sejenak ia terhenti. Nafasnya terasa berat, Eren tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tersendat di tengoorokanya. "Tetaplah hidup... Untukku." Eren menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Mikasa, lalu tanganya meraih wajah gadis itu. Ia merasa berat harus meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian di sini. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa memberikan pilihan lain pada Mikasa untuk tetap hidup. karena sekarang cuma ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Mikasa. Lalu perlahan ia meraih tangan Mikasa, dan menggenggamnya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Mikasa." Dengan lambat ia menarik dirinya dari Mikasa. Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes ke tangan Mikasa. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dengan tegap, ia tersenyum pada Mikasa. Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Eren.." Mikasa terisak. Ia menutup mulutnya, air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya, ia terisak pelan. Ia berusaha untuk tak bersuara dan menruti apa kata Eren. Mikasa berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya ia tak berlari mengejar Eren. Ia berusaha mengingat detil Eren yang kini ada dihadapanya, senyuman terakhirnya, punggugnya, tangan dan kehangatan yang akan segera pergi meninggalkanya.

Dalam sekejap Eren menghilang dari pandanganya. Mikasa bisa melihat ada sebuah mobil yang mengejar Eren lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian ia melihat segerombolan 3 orang yang berlarian lalu berhenti tepat di tempat Eren bersembunyi tadi. Mikasa menahan nafas dan gerakanya. Tanganya masih menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya untuk tidak bersuara.

"Dia sendirian?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kurasa begitu, aku tidak melihat ada orang ain lagi di sini. Sebaiknya kita menyusul Annie."

Mikasa bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang makin begitu, Mikasa masih diam tak bergerak. Isak tangisnya pecah. Di dunia ini, Mikasa sudah tak punya orang tua. Dia bersusah payah membentuk keluarga kecil barunya, Mikasa, Eren dan Armin. Sekarang ini hanya mereka yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Kenapa harus Eren? Kenapa harus Eren yang diambil? Kenapa tidak orang lain selain keluarga kecil barunya? Mikasa mengutuk takdirnya. Kenapa seolah satu demi satu orang-orang berharga baginya direnggut?

Selama kurang lebih 20 menit Mikasa berdiam diri, ia bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari persembunyianya. Ia bisa melihat jalanan sepi sore itu. Hanya ada dirinya di jalanan tempat ia berdiri, warna sore membiaskan cahaya matari menjadi suram. Mikasa terus melangkah ke arah Eren pergi. Ada jalan menanjak yang tak terlalu tinggi di hadapan Mikasa. Mikasa melewatinya dengan langkah gontai, dan pandanganya mencari keberadaan Eren.

"Ah.." langkah Mikasa terhenti. Matanya melebar melihat ke depan. "Eren." Ucapnya pelan.

Seolah Mikasa harus menggunakan seluruh tenaga miliknya untuk mencapai Eren, langkahnya gemetaran. Isaknya makin menjadi dan ia terus memanggil nama Eren. Pandangya tertuju pada ujung jalan tempat ia berada. Di sana, tubuh Eren tergeletak dengan warna merah yang menyelimutinya.

"Tidak Eren..hiks.." kini Mikasa sampai di samping Eren tergeletak. Warna merah menyelimuti Eren, warna merah darah. Wajah Eren sedikit tertutupi darah dari kepala, hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi Mikasa bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Eren.

Lutut Mikasa mendadak lemas, ia tak mampu berdiri tegak sekarang ini. Ia terduduk di samping Eren yang tergeletak dan tak bergerak. Perlahan tangan Mikasa menyentuh wajah Eren, seolah kehangatan mulai memudar dari diri Eren, tubuh Eren mulai mendingin. Mikasa tidak bisa merasakan nafas Eren, sekencang apun ia mendekap Eren. Suara raunganya terdengar hingga penjuru jalanan, di tengah raunganya terdengar ia memanggil-manggil nama Eren. Ia terus memanggilnya berharap Eren akan kembali dan menjawab panggilanya.

Sedetik kemudian ketika Mikasa membuka matanya, ia mendapati tempat yang asing baginya. "Cuma mimpi." Katanya. Kemudian ia menghapus air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Mikasa mengamati langit-langit tempat ia berada. Langit dan sekitarnya memiliki warna dominan abu-abu yang sama seperti iris matanya. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara yang Mikasa kenal. Ya, suara laki-laki misterius yang tadi mengejarnya.

Raut wajah Mikasa langsung panik, ia menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki untuk bangkit dan kemudian berlari dari tempat ia berada sekarang, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas dan Mikasa hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur tempat ia berada.

"Oi, Oi tenanglah. Kau masih demam." Laki-laki itu mengangkat Mikasa kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau ingin membunuhku?" teriak Mikasa putus asa.

"Membunuhmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" laki-laki itu medengus.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"Aku Levi Ackerman. Saat ini aku sedang menyelidiki kasus mafia Annie Leonheart. Dan aku mau bertanya padamu. Apa sudah jelas? Levi menjelaskan secara singkat.

'Annie?' pikir Mikasa. Saat kejadian itu ia mendengar nama Annie disebutkan, 'apa mungkin itu Annie yang sama seperti yang dimaksud orang ini?' pikir Mikasa lagi.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Aku sedang demam tidak bisa berfikir jernih." Mikasa menjawab. Dia berfikir untuk tidak mempercayai Levi secepat ini, bisa saja dia adalah orang yang menyamar. Beberapa menit belakangan Mikasa menyadari jika kini, kemungkinan ia sedang berada di kediaman Levi. Menilik dari desain ruangan yang sedikit banyak mencerminkan sosok laki-laki dihadapanya.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Levi. "Aku bisa melihat dari mataku kalau kau belum bisa mempercayaiku, yah tapi itu wajar." Levi bangkit dan mengambil mantel hitamnya di samping tempat tidur. "Gadis cerdas." Tambahnya.

Mikasa berjalan perlahan mengikuti Levi, ia merasa sedikit baikan setelah sejenak beristirahat tadi, meski tubuhnya masih lumayan lemas. Ia menjaga jarak dibelakang laki-laki itu.

"Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mikasa mendapati malam hari dengan jalanan yang sepi ketika Levi membuka pintu rumahnya. Tepat di depan rumah Levi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tengah terparkir, yang Mikasa yakini itu adalah mobil milik Levi. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Ia teringat sekelebat mobil yang mengikuti Eren kala itu, mobil itu juga berwarna hitam.

"Kuharap kau tidak lari lagi dariku Nona." Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat langkah kaki Mikasa terhenti. "Aku akan membuat kau percaya padaku, apapun yang terjadi." Tambah suara berat itu.

Lelaki yang tadinya berjalan di depan Mikasa, memperlambat langkahnya dan kini ada di samping Mikasa yang berjalan perlahan. Levi mengiringi Mikasa hingga sampai ke mobil miliknya dan membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa. Penilaian Mikasa untuk Levi adalah laki-laki ini gentleman yang tak banyak bicara.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju dalam kecepatan sedang. Semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Levi tak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dan deru mobil yang mereka tumpangi, dan sesekali terengar suara klakson.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Mikasa memecah keheningan. "Atau kau akan membawaku ke tempat Annie dan menghabisiku di sana?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

Levi melirik Mikasa. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku apapun yang akan terjadi." Levi menimpali. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu." Tambahnya lagi dengan yakin.

"Itu terdengar klise." Jawab Mikasa dengan nada sedingin es. Kematian Eren, pengorbanan Eren tak bisa ia serahkan dengan mudah pada orang asing yang baru ia temui. Suatu saat ia pasti akan membongkar semua yang Eren dan dirinya lihat malam itu. Kejadian yang merenggut Eren darinya, sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ia lepaskan.

"Eren Jeager." Levi mengucapkan nama itu.

Pikiran Mikasa melunak, tiap kali nama Eren di sebut. Seolah Eren akan memenuhi pikiran dan dirinya, membuat Mikasa mengingat detil yang Eren miliki, kemudian merenggut kebebasan yang ia miliki.

"Apa dia sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Levi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Bukan urusanmu."

"Ketika kau pingsan tadi, kau terus memanggil namanya. Lalu kau menangis begitu saja." Kata Levi.

Mikasa diam tak menjawab. Ia tak ingin Levi memanfaatkan perasaan yang yang sedang lemah sekarang ini untuk kepentingannya sendiri, terlebih lagi kepentingan yang menentukan apakah pengorbaan Eren saat itu akan sia-sia atau tidak.

Mobil Levi berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Mikasa tinggal.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Levi.

Mikasa hendak mambuka pintu mobil untuk keluar ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik lenganya dengan lembut tapi berhasil membuat Mikasa tak bergerak. Tangan itu begitu hangat.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Suara berat yang monoton itu seolah memonopoli kesunyian yang tercipta di dalam mobil Levi. Tak lama setelah Levi mengatakan hal itu, ia keluar dari mobil dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa.

Mikasa keluar dari mobil dengan perlahan, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Levi, samar ia bisa mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang Levi pakai.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku jika kau tak membiarkanku mengantarmu ke kamarmu." Kata Levi. Ia tau Mikasa hanya akan berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia tau betul Mikasa tak mempercayainya, terlebih lagi dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba dan menyangkut kematian Eren Jeager.

Mikasa tak mengindahkan kata-kata Levi dan terus melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Mikasa mendengarkan dengan seksama apakan Levi akan beranjak pergi atau tidak. Tapi ia tak mendengar langkah kaki dari tempat Levi atau bahkan deru mobil yang melaju. Ia yakin Levi masih berdiri di tempatnya dan melihatnya.

Mikasa memencet bel rumahnya. Lampu-lampu masih menyala, ia yakin Armin ada di dalam, menunggunya dengan kekhawatiran khas dirinya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki begitu ia memencet bel apartemenya. Benar saja begitu pintu di buka ia bisa mendengar suara lengkingan Armin menyambutnya.

"MIKASAA!"

"Hai Armin." Jawab Mikasa singkat.

"Kau dari mana? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka? Demamnu naik lagi!" seru Armin tanpa membiarkan Mikasa menjawab salah satu dari sekian pertanyaan yang ia ajukan terlebih dahulu.

"Armin, tidak apa-apa." Mikasa memotong pertanyaan beruntun Armin.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Armin meyakinkan.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin masuk dulu Armin."

"Oh, maafkan aku membiarkanmu berdiri di luar Mikasa. Ayo masuklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat untukmu.

Mikasa mengangguk. Sejenak sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemen tempatnya tinggal ia menoleh ke tempat ia meinggalkan Levi. Dan ia terkejut, Levi masih berdiri di sana, melihatnya. Sekilas ia melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Levi sebelum Levi berbalik masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi.

**==oo0oo==**

Udara pagi yang dingin menyeruak masuk ketika Mikasa membuka pintu apartmenya. Seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin di pagi hari menerpanya, menembus masuk ke dalam mantel berlapis yang ia gunakan. Sesekali ia terlihat meniup-niup tangannya yang di balut sarung tangan dan menempelkanya ke wajanya. Berharap pada sedikit kehangatan kecil yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Musim dingin hampir tiba ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Hari ini ia bersiap berangkat kerja setelah 3 hari sebelumnya ia absen masuk karena demamnya yang parah. Dan baru semalam ia bisa meyakinkan Armin jika ia akan baik-baik saja karena demamnya sudah turun dan ia akan langsung menghubungi Armin jika terjadi apa-apa.

Langkah kaki Mikasa sempat terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil hitam terparkir rapih di depan apartemen yang ia tinggali. Dengan sedikit melirik ke dalam mobil itu ia bisa tau siapa sosok yang berdiam diri di dalamnya. Dia adalah laki-laki bernama Levi yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Mikasa menarik nafas panjang, kemudian ia merapatkan syal merah yang ia kenakan.

Ketika Mikasa hendak melewati mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Levi ketika sang pemilik tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menyeruak keluar.

"Kulihat kau sudah lumayan sehat." Kata Levi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja." Dengan sedikit helaan nafas Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mengabaikan sosok Levi di hadapanya.

"Kau mau tumpangan?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Mikasa langsung dengan nada dingin yang biasa ia gunakan. Kemudian ia berlalu.

Sejenak Levi terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu sampai tempatmu bekerja.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku? Itu membuatku risih." Kata Mikasa lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku, sampai saat itu aku tidak akan pergi."

Mikasa berdecak kesal. Ia tidak suka kedmaianya diganggu oleh orang lain, apalagi kehadiran Levi terasa mengancam dirinya karena kaitan Levi dengan Eren. Ia tidak akan menyerah pada Levi, ia tidak ingin pengorbanan Eren ditukarkan dengan kepercayaan yang tak pasti.

Mereka berdua jalan dalam diam, Levi berjalan di belakang Mikasa, menjaga jaraknya dengan Mikasa tapi masih dalam jarak di mana ia bisa menggapai gadis itu jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu. Menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan tegap di hadapanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan melindungi Mikasa sampai saat masalah mengenai Annie teselesaikan. Dan ia masih menunggu kesaksian Mikasa atas kejadian yang sebenarnya hari itu. Ia cukup heran kenapa Annie begitu saja membiarkan Mikasa lolos dari tanganya. Karena menilik reaksi Mikasa saat ia pertama kali bertatap muka denganya, Mikasa tampak seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

Levi berhenti di depan tempat Mikasa bekerja, penerbit Recon. Ia memastikan Mikasa benar-benar baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganya.

oo0oo

Mikasa mendongak ke atap ruangan tempat ia berada. Langit-langit ruanganya terlihat gelap dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Tentu saja, karena sekarang Cuma ia yang ada di ruang itu. Dan hanya lampu meja miliknya yang meneranginya. Mikasa menghela nafas, pikiranya tidak bisa fokus ke naskah yang sedang ia koreksi di mejanya. Ia membaca naskah 'YOU' yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia serahkan pada Hannes-san, atasanya. Pagi tadi Hannes-san memberitahunya kalau ia menerima naskah ini, dan kini Mikasa membaca ulang untuk meneliti naskahnya.

Mikasa tersenyum lemah, kemudian ia berbisik. "Kau tidak akan ada di sini lagi untuk membacakan cerita ini."

Mikasa kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan kantornya. Tak berubah masih redup seperti biasanya. Yang bisa ia dengar adalah deru hujan di luar yang samar. Hawa dingin mulai terasa menggerogoti kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Dingin sekali Eren. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak kedinginan bukan?" tanya Mikasa.

Mikasa menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruanganya. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Langkah kaki itu makin mendekat dan Mikasa bisa mendengar suara langkah yang berat, suara langkah kaki laki-laki. "Siapa?" tanya Mikasa lagi. Namu lagi-lagi ia tak mendengar jawaban. Mikasa bukan orang bodoh yang mengira laki-laki itu tak mendengar suaranya, karena ruangan sangat sunyi dan suaranya bisa terdengar sampai ujung ruangan.

Detak jantung Mikasa terpacu, nafasnya mulai sesak memikirkan kemungkina yang ia tidak ingin terjadi. Keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya, nafasnya memburu bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. 'tidak, aku tidak akan mati di sini. Aku tidak akan mati di sini, Eren, aku tidak akan mati di sini.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Perlahan mikasa mengambil _cutter _yang tersimpan di mejanya. Terdengar suara berkerat yang samar. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di samping kursi tempat Mikasa duduk, Mikasa bersiap hendak berajak dan meodongkan _cutter _di tanganya ketika ia mendengar sosok itu berbicara.

"Kau ketakutan."

Suara berat yang tak asing bagi Mikasa. Ia tau suara ini. Ia berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang memburu, juga detak jantungnya yang Mikasa yakin bisa didengar oleh telinga normal. Seketika itu juga Mikasa merasakan tangan hangat yang menyentuh tangan kananya yang kini tengah mengganggam sebuah _cutter_. Kemudian perlahan ia mengambil _cutter _yang ada di genggaman Mikasa lalu meletakanya di meja.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Jemarimu dingin sekali." Suara berat itu terdenngar dekat sekali dengan telinga Mikasa.

Pendar lampu perlahan-lahan mulai menampakan sosok yang kini ada di samping Mikasa. Rambut hitam legamnya sedikit berkilat merefleksikan cahaya lampu di hadapanya, sorot gelapnya melembut menatap tangan Mikasa yang kini ada di genggamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mikasa.

"Menjemputmu." Jawab Levi.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku."

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Itu saja." Levi menimpali lagi.

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Levi menarik bangku di sampingnya dan mendekatkanya ke Mikasa. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku dengan cepat. Tapi aku pasti akan membuatmu percaya padaku."

"Di luar sedang hujan, jadi aku menunggumu di dalam, tapi kau tak kunjung keluar dari ruanganmu." Kata Levi.

"Dan aku tak memintamu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini." Potong Mikasa.

"Karena aku ingin, itu saja." Jawab Levi cepat. "Kulihat kau sudah hampir selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Levi menunjuk meja Mikasa yang menyisakan beberapa halaman kertas.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" tanya Mikasa. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia membereskan meja kerjanya, ia memasukan naskah yang sedari tadi ia baca. Karena sedikit terburu-buru dan tanganya masih sedikit gemetar ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan naskah-naksah itu dan membuatnya tersebar di lantai ruang kerjanya. Dengan gugup Mikasa memunguti satu persatu lembaran naskah yang tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi.

"Sudahlah." Kata Levi. Ia menarik tangan Mikasa. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Mikasa yang sedingin es, sedang gemetaran. Sejenak ia terdiam, pikirannya fokus pada gadis di hadapanya. Ia tau Mikasa ketakutan, ia bisa melihat samar Mikasa tengah gemetar.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk merasa ketakutan, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menumpahkan semua perasaanmu yang sakit sekarang."

"Diam kau,," kata Mikasa.

Levi bisa mendengar suara Mikasa yang sedikit tersendat. "Kalau kau memang sakit hari ucapkan saja. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam lakukan saja. Kau bisa percaya padaku Mikasa." Kata Levi tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

"Kubilang diam!" Mikasa sedikit membentak, ia berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Levi, katakata Levi seperti menyiram luka miliknya dengan garam.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu itu memang menyakitkan."

Seketika itu juga Mikasa berhenti berontak ataupun melawan. Ya, ia Mikasa telah kehilangan seseorang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Orang itu tak akan kembali lagi, tak peduli ia memohon seperti apapun orang itu tak akan pernah kembali, Eren Jearger yang ia cintai.

Bahkan sebelum ia sadar, Levi telah merengkuh Mikasa ke dekapannya. "Kumohon percayalah padaku Mikasa." Bisiknya perlahan.

Mikasa tak berontak ataupun melawan, ia diam. tak peduli ia berusaha menahan air matanya, tetap saja butiran bening itu mengalir di wajahnya dan meninggalkan eksistensi di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang perlahan-lahan menjadi raungan. Kehilangan Eren membuatnya kehilangan arah. Yang ia lakukan hanya bersembunyi, tanpa melakukan apapun. Bagi Mikasa, tanpa Eren semua tidak akan ada artinya, biarpun ia berusaha berfikir jika ia tak ingin pengorbanan Eren sia-sia tapi tetap saja, jauh di dalam dirinya Mikasa merasa hampa. "Aku harus tetap hidup." kata Mikasa.

"Hmm," Levi menjawab Mikasa dengan gumaman. "Dan kau masih hidup hingga saat ini." Katanya lagi.

'Apakah ini bisa kau sebut hidup? kurasa tidak.' batin Mikasa.

_Tanpa Eren di sisiku, aku hilang._

**==oo0oo==**

**Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 2 dari ini fic nongol juga he he he**

**Sebelumnya kuro minta maaf buat keterlambatanya. Hmm, berhubung gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, kuro harap reader-sama menyukai chap 2 ini dan bersedia me-review agar kedepanya fic saya bisa bertambah baik, he he he :)**

**See you in next chap :)  
**

**==oo0oo==**

**Nadaazhr**

Arigatou gozaimasu! x) maaf agak telat (banget) updatenya, semoga chap 2 ini bisa mengobati keterlambatan kuro buat fic ini, :)

**MissGothic29**

Arigatouu buat semangatnya, yosh inilah chapter 2 yang amat kelewat lama updatenya, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranya *puppy eyes* x)

**Kueii**

Haloo kei, sebelumnya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya x3  
he he he makasihh buat koreksinya, maaf kuro kurang teliti he he he x)  
iyaaa, ini rivamika, di chap ini mulai kelihatan RivaMika nya ufu fu fu fu :3

Selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini, x)


End file.
